


a new problem

by angelwooj



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, How the Fuck Do I Tag, M/M, im such a softie for hynsung, implied woochan lmao, jeongmin if you squint, minho changbin and woojin are only mentioned, part two of movie theater fics, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwooj/pseuds/angelwooj
Summary: Hyunjin needed the money for dance classes. But he found fortune in the short, chubby cheeked movie theater worker.





	a new problem

**Author's Note:**

> This is yet another one shot of Stray Kids at a movie theater. I did not expect my other fic to do so good, thank you. I hope you all enjoy this because, I actually like it. :)

Hyunjin had hopped from store to store. Restaurant to restaurant. Gas station to gas station. All the same process; sign an application and do an interview. The first couple of interviews he had been through, he was anxious, but going through the same procedures - go in, ask if they had a spot open, fill out an application, then be seated for an interview - he had gotten used to answering the same questions over and over. To say Hyunjin was tired of it, was an understatement.  
It had been six days since he first started job hunting. He was starting to ask himself if those dance classes were worth it. Yes, they are, he thought.  
Dancing was always Hyunjin’s way to rid himself of stress. He always found himself playing a random hip hop playlist from his phone, free-styling his own choreography. He isn’t sure when his passion for dance started, he imagined it was at a young age since he couldn’t fully remember. He had always thought about making a career out of dance but his parents thought otherwise. They must have thought he was a bad dancer. Hell, Hyunjin doesn’t even know if he can dance, he just loves doing it. That’s why after all these years, and after a lot of convincing to his parents, he’s going to begin dance lessons. The problem here is he cannot afford it. And that’s why he is where he is right now; sitting in his bed, phone in his hand, waiting for that call. It’s been like this for days. He’s tired.  
Suddenly his phone started ringing. He may have gotten whiplash from how fast he shot up from his bed, but almost immediately sat back down when he saw the caller ID.  
“Fucking hell, Jeongin,” he answered. “You know I’m waiting for an important call. What do you want?”  
“Damn, I know it’s 2018 and it’s out of style but can I not call my best friend?” The young boy on the other line sounded hurt but also amused.  
“I know, I’m sorry,” Hyunjin sighed. His stress and impatience is really getting to him, and now he’s taking it out on his friends. He feels shitty.  
“It’s okay, hyung!” Hyunjin could actually hear the braced faced smile from the phone. “Anyways I wanted to know if you wanted to see that new Robin Hood movie?”  
Hyunjin knew he wasn’t going to get a call anytime soon so... “Sure, what time?”  
“Be ready by three, I’ll swing by and we can walk together.”  
“Okay. I love you, bro.”  
“Ew, shut the fuck up,” Hyunjin heard silence on the other end but he knew Jeongin didn’t hang up... not yet.  
“I love you too, hyung,” he had barely heard the younger whisper before Jeongin hung up.  
Hyunjin looked at the time. Little shit, he thought. It was twenty mins until three. Hyunjin sighed loudly and started getting dressed. 

It was 3:16 when Hyunjin finally stepped out of his house, spotting Jeongin sitting on his porch right away.  
“I told you to be ready by three.”  
“Asshole, do you know how to read time? It was already 2:38 when you called!”  
“That’s plenty of time, hyung!”  
Hyunjin flicked Jeongin in the forehead, earning a whine from the younger. Jeongin’s hand flew up to his forehead and started rubbing it. “I didn’t deserve that.”  
“Yes you did.” Hyunjin started walking without him, smirking to himself. Jeongin finally caught up after collecting himself. 

They arrived at the over crowed movie theater. This was supposed to be a time spent with his best friend but Hyunjin can’t help the thoughts in his head. There were about forty people in the theater lobby, but only two workers behind the counter. Jeongin has seemed to notice too because as they reached the counter, he had said, “You all are packed today.”  
“Yeah, and we’re short handed.” The manager said. Hyunjin was about to say something, but the manager kept on going. “Felix is sick, BamBam apparently had a date tonight so he needed the ‘whole day off to get ready’, Jisung is a little shit and decided to just call in and Dahyun is out of town so it’s just Seungmin and I dealing with thi-“ Hyunjin was nodding along to the man’s complaints, even though he had no idea who these people were (although the Jisung guy sounded like a prick)  
“Do you have any spots open?” Hyunjins mouth started before he could stop himself. Eh, what the hell, he thought. It wouldn’t hurt to ask, even if the answer was no. It’s not like he wasn’t used to being rejected.  
“When can you start?”  
That was not the answer he expected, but because of the amount of interviews he had been through, he ignored the question and starting talking as if he was actually being interviewed.  
“I’m a hard worker and the money would be useful for my future endeavors.”  
“Listen, kid, I’m not asking for an interview. I’m asking when you can start. Is this Friday okay with you?”  
“Friday is perfect.”  
“Great, be here at six.”

Friday didn’t come fast enough for Hyunjin. The whole day, he couldn’t stop smiling. At one point in the day, during third period, he was unknowingly humming to a song that he didn’t even know. He was so happy that everytime he smiled, Jeongin acted like he was barfing. He was excited, but still very anxious. The movie theater is his first job, ever. He’s sure to be excited, but he’s also very anxious. Every possible question popped into his head.  
What if he shows up late?  
What if they don’t like him?  
What if he fucks up on his first day?  
What if he embarrassed himself in front of someone cute?  
Nonetheless, he pushed the thoughts out of his head. He was too happy and grateful for those negative thoughts.  
It was nearing six, but Hyunjin had been ready for the past half hour. He was passing the time by talking with Jeongin on the phone.  
“You nervous, hyung?” Jeongin had a teasing tone. “Hope you don’t trip over your own foot again.”  
“That was one time!”  
“YOU WERENT EVEN WALKING, YOU WERE STANDING COMPLETELY STILL!”  
“You’re not helping at all, I’m hanging up!”  
“I’m kidding! I know you’ll do great, hyung!” Jeongin actually seemed sincere. Heat came up to Hyunjins cheeks, but before he could say thank you, “Also, tell that Seungmin guy that he’s the cutest boy in the world.”  
“Goodbye, Jeongin.”  
“I LOVE YOU, HYUNG!”  
“I love you too, freak.”

Hyunjin didn’t think about it before, but the fact that the manager didn’t give him the traditional interview or application made him feel content. It was just a spur of the moment decision, and Hyunjin thinks those have the best outcomes. Not only that, but Hyunjin had already felt so comfortable with his manager, even though they had only met once. He has a really good feeling about this job.  
He arrives five minutes before six. The theater was fairly empty, probably due to the fact that no new movies had arrived out this weekend. Hyunjin thinks this situation is perfect. It gives him the opportunity and time to get used to everything, figure out the rules and get to know his new co workers. The only people he knew were the manager, and the cute guy named Seungmin. He had really hoped that there were no more cute people working at this place, because that would cause a problem for his poor heart.  
That hope was flown out the window as soon as Hyunjin walked into the lobby. He was greeted by Seungmin, who smiled and waved. He was standing behind the counter with a shorter, red haired person. Great, another cute guy. Hyunjin smiled back. Even though that it may seem small, that little smile made Hyunjin feel at ease. He’s gonna love it there.  
He walks towards the two boys and greets them, asking where the manager was.  
“Chan hyung will be back in a couple of minutes,” Seungmin smiled again and Hyunjin thought he could look at that smile forever. “His fiancée called with an emergency and he had to go home for a few minutes. But, he did tell us to show you around and give you your uniform.”  
“Well, it’s not really a uniform,” the red haired guy spoke up. “It’s just a polo. We don’t have uniforms. Just wear jeans and you’ll be fine.”  
“Thank you...”  
“Oh I’m Felix.”  
“I’m Hyunjin!”  
Hyunjin had changed into his “uniform” then he joined Seungmin and Felix behind the counter. Even after only being with them for about fifteen minutes, he feels like he’s known them for years. They’re already laughing and joking around with each other. Hyunjin felt so comfortable around them.  
“The manager that got you your job is the assistant manager, Bang Chan hyung. Our actual boss is Park Jimin noona.” Seungmin had started going into detail about the workers. “Those two have been best friends for years and honestly, they’re kind of annoying but we love them. We’re honestly like a family here. We have Minho hyung and Changbin hyung who are amazing workers but they come from a rich family so, this job is just a hobby for them. BamBam hyung is the oldest out of all of us, besides Jimin noona. Be careful of him. You never know what he’s gonna do. Dahyun noona is probably the sweetest and funniest person you’ll ever meet. She’ll love you right after she meets you. And last and certainly least, we have Jisung.”  
“Hey, that’s my best friend!” Felix defended.  
“Jisung is your best friend? Hate that for you,” Seungmin teased. “Yeah, Jisung can be a bit much. He’s kind of loud and cocky. He thinks ‘Nobody can resist these cute, chubby cheeks’. Minho hyung pinches his cheeks once and now he doesn’t know how to act.”  
Cute, chubby cheeks? Hyunjin thought. Then he remembered something. The day he came into the theater, the manager, Chan, had said that Jisung called in, but with no reason. Hyunjin was excited about this new job, but he was worried that Jisung wasn’t going to like him and he wasn’t going to like Jisung. He decided to keep his distance whenever they meet.  
“Is this Jisung an ass?”  
“Well, he’s not always like that. He’s honestly really sweet and yeah, he is adorable. He’s our best friend and wouldn’t trade him for anything.”  
“I would trade him for a fucking rice cake.”  
“Please ignore Seungmin, Hyunjin. He doesn’t have a heart.”  
Hyunjin was still interested in talking about Jisung. He still doesn’t know if he wants to meet him. He’s been told Jisung is a jerk and that Jisung is really sweet. He wants the truth.  
“Is Jisung here right now?”  
“Yeah, he is. It’s been only us three all day plus Channie hyung, before Woojin hyung called him. Jisung has been upstairs for the last half hour doing the stocking the candy room and honestly, he’ll probably be up there for another. He always takes way too long.” Seungmin rolled his eyes while talking about Jisung. Even with Seungmins playful hatred towards Jisung, Hyunjin can tell that these three are best friends. That made him happy, and it makes him hope that he can be friends with them too. Hyunjins thoughts were interrupted when the door behind the counter was yanked open.  
“Goddammit, Jisung!” Felix jumped. Hyunjins eyes landed on the boy behind the door.  
This is going to be a BIG problem, Hyunjin thought.  
Felix was not lying when he said Jisung was adorable. Not only was he adorable, Hyunjin thought he had never seen someone so handsome. And this boy did indeed have the cutest, fullest cheeks that Hyunjin actually felt himself physically resist the urge to pinch them. His heart did flips when Jisung cutely apologized for scaring Felix. Hyunjin had been staring for so long, he did not realize Jisung was staring back.  
“Hi, you must be the new guy!” Oh god, that smile, Hyunjin thought he was going to go blind. This boy outshines the sun. “I’m Jisung. Han Jisung!”  
“H-hyunjin,” WHY ARE YOU STUTTERING? “Hwang Hyunjin.”  
“Cute. Anyways, I came down because I need help taking these boxes to the dumpster.”  
“You can’t take them yourself?”  
“Seungmin, do I look like I have 5 fucking arms?”  
“Not my problem.”  
Jisung whined at Seungmin while fake pouting. Oh no oh no oh no oh no he’s so adorable.  
“Hyunjin, you should come with me! You are the new guy so I should show you where the dumpster is!”  
Hyunjin really did not want to go with this insanely adorable boy who has the prettiest smile and the cutest eyes. But Hyunjin found himself agreeing anyways. He followed Jisung into the back room. There were so many boxes that Hyunjin had trouble gathering them all up in his arms. He really did not want to embarrass himself right now. He successfully held the boxes in his arms and followed behind Jisung.  
EVEN HIS WALK IS CUTE, Hyunjin thought. Then Something dawned on Hyunjin. Jisung said something earlier. To Hyunjin. He called Hyunjin cute.  
He audibly gasped after remembering, and nearly dropped the boxes in his arms. So much for not embarrassing himself.  
“You okay?”  
“Yeah I almost tripped.”  
“Ah, I’m a little clumsy too. Actually really clumsy. I’ve dropped a whole tub of melted butter before. It was slippery for three days. Seungmin slipped like four times. He didn’t talk to me for a few days after that. He got so petty that whenever he NEEDED to talk to me, he sent Felix as his messenger. Like a fucking pigeon!”  
Hyunjin couldn’t stop the smile creeping on his face. He decided that Jisung talking is his favorite sound in the world, and he could listen to him forever.  
“Seungmin acts like an old man.”  
Jisung laughs at this. Hyunjin changed his mind. THAT is his favorite sound in the world.  
“Oh no, was that mean?”  
“No! And it’s okay, that’ll stay between us.” Jisung smiles and bumped his shoulders with Hyunjin. Or at least tried to but he could only reach Hyunjins biceps.  
“Seungmin may seem like a grandpa but he’s actually really soft. I jokingly held his hand once and he didn’t let go for a good five minutes.”  
“Seungmin? Soft?”  
“Yeah, apparently someone came in the other day and Seungmin wouldn’t shut up about his ‘cute braces and dimples to die for’”  
Hyunjin almost dropped his boxes again. 

It had been a week since Hyunjin started his job and he couldn’t be happier. He looked forward to work everyday, and he got so happy that at times, he didn’t care about the money. He feels like he’s worked there for years. At times, he forgot he was doing this for the dance lessons. Him, Seungmin, Felix, and Jisung have become inseparable. It had gotten to the point where Jimin had to literally tell them to “shut the fuck up and clean the counters.” Even with her serious tone, Jimin couldn’t keep the endearing smile from her face. Hyunjin also got close to Dahyun and Changbin (whenever he worked). Dahyun was always bringing snacks for everyone, and it was one of the things Hyunjin looked forward to the most.  
The one thing, or one person, Hyunjin was always looking for was Han Jisung. It was no surprise that he had developed a tiny crush on the short boy and it didn’t help that Jisung was always jokingly flirting with him. Hyunjin knows Jisung is affectionate, but he wishes Jisung would stop because Hyunjins poor little heart raced just a little bit more each time he’s around.  
But today isn’t a day that Hyunjin is looking forward to. It was Jisung’s day off. Eh, at least Jisung wouldn’t be over the top with the flirting, which Hyunjin is thankful for. It was just him, Minho, Felix, and Jimin for today. It wasn’t too busy, with it being a week day. Felix was gone grabbing food for everyone and Minho was on his break. Hyunjin was still on the clock, wiping down the counters and stocking the water. He was about to put the last bottle in when he heard the front doors open. He sighed to himself. Motherfucker, go home, he thought. He turned around, ready to give the customer the fakest smile and greeting but found his heart beating fast and a genuine smile on his face.  
“Hi Hyunjinnie!” Jisungs cute voice was music to Hyunjins ears.  
“Hi Sungie! What ya doing here?”  
“Watching a movie! It’s been a while since I’ve been here for my own leisure and not for work. Also, I wanted to see you!”  
Hyunjin knew how bright and red his cheeks and ears were. His hands were starting to get sweaty. He took in Jisungs casual outfit, admiring what he looked like outside of the cursed polo. Jisung was wearing a pale blue sweater, with washed out jeans and some cute round glasses. He noticed Jisungs hair was little wavy, and he internally cooed at this. Jisung is too fucking cute.  
“Is there anyone watching The Grinch?”  
“There’s two people in there.”  
“Perfect! I’ll see you later, Jinnie!” Jisung started walking away but Hyunjin realized he didn’t have a ticket for the movie, then Hyunjin thought.  
“Wait, we get movies free?” He asked.  
“Yes, silly! You’re cute when you’re clueless!”  
Hyunjin frowned. There was the flirting that Hyunjin hated, that made his stomach flip, and that gave him false hope. Jisung saw the expression on his face and his smile dropped.  
“Are you okay? What’s wrong?”  
“It’s nothing... It’s stupid, enjoy your movie.” Hyunjin said, a little too monotone. He hated how he sounded, and it probably upset Jisung, which is even worse. Hyunjin turned away, going back to filling up the water. Jisung stood there a couple of seconds, just watching Hyunjin. He thought he had upset the tall male, but doesn’t know how. With a frown, and a weirdly aching heart, Jisung started walking to his movie. 

Hyunjin was exhausted. He couldn’t sleep the night before, his thoughts keeping him up. His mind wouldn’t stop.  
Jisung. Jisung. Jisung. Jisung.  
Not to mention his shithead best friend, Yang Jeongin, kept Hyunjin up with the details of his “date.”  
Yeah, Jeongin asked Seungmin on a date. Hyunjin was there when Jeongin bottled up enough courage to ask the other boy out and Hyunjin thought the world was ending as soon as he saw the huge blush creeping on Seungmins face. Hyunjin wasn’t sure how to respond to Jeongin, his mind too preoccupied with a certain short boy. With the little sleep he did get, he dreamed. He dreamt about Jisungs cheeks, his button nose, his big eyes, his soft & cute hands, his heart shaped lips (oh what Hyunjin wouldn’t do just to kiss them), his crooked front tooth, his laugh. Fuck, his laugh Hyunjin thought.  
He brought his hands up to his face, only just now realizing he was blushing due to how warm his face was. Hwang Hyunjin was whipped for a boy so oblivious to everything. Even with all the flirting Jisung does, Hyunjin has a feeling that his crush was one sided. The younger was just a really affectionate person.  
Tonight was an important night for Hyunjin - well important to him. Jimin had trusted Hyunjin enough to let him close down the theater that night. It made him feel good, made him feel wanted. The only problem was, he didn’t know what the fuck he was doing. The decision to let Hyunjin shut down the theater was last minute. Apparently Minho had gotten shitfaced drunk the night prior and was too sick to show up. So that night, it was only Hyunjin, Jimin and .... Jisung. 

The night was coming to a close and so was the theater. Hyunjin didn’t know why Jimin thought that he had done this before and that he knew what the HELL he was doing. She just told him to do it. Jimin had already left for the night while Hyunjin and Jisung stayed, so they both started cleaning behind the counter. Turning off the butter dispensers, putting the candy and cups away, cleaning the popcorn machine, etc.  
While cleaning, they were joking around with each other and laughing over everything. Hyunjin loved the feeling of making Jisung smile and laugh. And his heart wouldn’t slow down as Jisung laughed so hard he had to hold onto Hyunjin for support.  
Even though they were laughing and having a good time, Hyunjin was still nervous about closing down the theater. His uneasiness was apparent, it seems, because Jisung had asked him if he was okay.  
“This is my first time closing the theater,” he laughed. “I really don’t know what I’m doing.”  
Jisung frowned then his face changed. He looked like he was thinking.  
“I can stay with you tonight,” he started. “s-so I can show you what to do.”  
Jisung had a slight blush on his face, with the thought of staying with Hyunjin for a couple of more hours.  
“That would be amazing.”  
Hyunjin didn’t realize how fast he replied and only did when Jisung laughed out loud at him. So now both boys have tinted cheeks. 

The night was over and everyone was filing out of the theater. Hyunjin and Jisung actually didn’t notice all the customers leaving at first, to engulfed in the conversation. The two had lost track of time.  
“Fuck what time is it?” Hyunjin was panicking. His mom didn’t like him walking at night, especially alone. He felt so stupid. Of course you would be here late, he thought. Since him staying late was last minute, he didn’t have a chance to ask his mom to pick him up that night. He was screwed. He had two choices: call his mom and take the chance of waking her up so she can pick him up or walk home by himself in the dark. He sighed and pulled out his phone, beginning to dial his moms number.  
“Why are you panicking?” Jisung asked.  
“My mom gets pissy whenever I walk home alone in the dark,” Hyunjin had the phone up to his ear, the phone ringing. “I’m calling her so she can pick me up.”  
“Hang up the phone,” Jisung demanded. Hyunjin was confused but brought the phone away from his face and ended the call. Hopefully he didn’t actually wake her up. “I’ll walk you home.”  
“No you’ve already done so much for me, you don't have to.”  
“It’s fine, really! And why would I pass up an opportunity to walk a cute boy like you home?”  
Oh. 

So here they are. Hyunjin and Jisung walking down the street on the way to Hyunjins house. The air was cold, but it didn’t bother Hyunjin. His body is naturally hot and he emits so much warmth. That’s why Jisung sneakily slipped both his hands around Hyunjins. Hyunjin knew he shouldn’t feel like this, he knew he shouldn’t get his hopes up. But he couldn’t stop the fond smile from growing on his face as he squeezed both of the smaller boys hands. Hyunjin took his other hand and started rubbing Jisungs hands in between his own, occasionally blowing hot breath on them. He would do anything to keep Jisung warm.  
Hyunjins house was coming into view, making him sad all of a sudden. This is where him and Jisung parted for the night. He wanted nothing more than to invite the other boy inside, offer him a warm shower and Hyunjins own warm close. And to cuddle up to him in his warm bed. The thought made Hyunjin giggle but fortunately Jisung didn’t hear him through his own teeth chattering from the cold. Hyunjin slid his hands from Jisungs, trying to not hear the whines coming from the other and trying to ignore the pout on his cute lips.  
“This is me.” Hyunjin smiled. “Wait, how are you going to get home?”  
Jisung smiles back and brought his hand up to push a strand of hair that landing in Hyunjins face.  
“You live closer to me than I thought. Don’t worry about me, I’ll text you when I’m home.”  
Jisung started to bring his hand away from his face, but Hyunjin didn’t let him. He held onto Jisungs hand, staring into his eyes. Jisung is right there. Right in front of him. There’s nothing stopping him from kissing him. Well, a lot of things are but Hyunjin isn’t thinking right now, just staring at the youngers lips. He immediately started leaning in, closer to Jisung. Their lips ghosting over each other’s, Hyunjins breath caught in his throat. He closed the gap between but then.  
Jisung stepped back.  
Hyunjin realized Jisung was backing away from him and he knew he had fucked up. He fucked everything up. He was already close to tears. He ruined everything.  
“Oh my god, J-jisung I’m so s-sorry,” he started apologizing. His heart was being ripped out of his chest. He hated everything. “This is so stupid I cant believe I thought this was right. I’m so sorry-“  
“Hyunjin, please,”  
“I put my feelings first and I-I made you feel uncomfortable. I-I’m so sorry, Jisung. I’m sorry.”  
Hyunjin didn’t bother stopping the tears now. He fucked up the friendship that meant most to him. He made one of the most important people to him uncomfortable and he couldn’t hate himself more than this moment. He dug his palms into his eyes and started shaking. He honestly didn’t realize that Jisung was still standing there. That made Hyunjin panic again, so he ran to his house and quickly shut the door behind him. He cant feel his arms or legs, only the feeling of his heart being torn apart. This wasn’t supposed to happen. It was just a stupid crush so why is he so heartbroken? Why is he panicking so much? With his legs feeling weak, he slid down the front down and sat there for a good half hour, until he was dried out of tears. He collected himself from the floor and made him way to his room. He didn’t bother with doing his nightly routine - shower, moisturize, brush teeth, and face mask. He wanted nothing more than to just sleep everything away. The only thing he did was take his jeans off and shirt off, leaving his boxers on and settling into he’s bed. He reached for his phone to put it on charge. Plugging it in, it lit up and he finally saw a single text notification.  
‘I’m home.’

Hyunjin didn’t go to work for the next three days. He made up every excuse not to go in. He didn’t want to see Jisung. He didn’t want to make Jisung uncomfortable again. He knew he had to face Jisung someday, he couldn’t call into work everyday. But to Hyunjins luck, this was Jisungs day off. The workers today were him, Chan, Felix, and Dahyun. Should be a normal, fun day.  
Hyunjin walls into the theater, only seeing Dahyun behind the counter and Chan turning on the theater lights. Felix was always the one there first, so why wasn’t he there?  
“Is Felix here yet?” Hyunjin asked Dahyun.  
“He’s not coming in today,” she said. Hyunjin knitted his eyebrows together. Felix never called in. “He switched days with Jisung.”  
Oh no. If Felix switched days with Jisung, then that meant -  
“Hey, Jinnie,” he heard a voice say from the open door to the break room.  
Hyunjins heart was doing that thing again. The thing where it won’t stop beating 100 beats a minute. He really did not want to see Jisung. This is the last thing he wanted.  
Jisung smiles softly at Hyunjin, but he was still hurt. Still torn in two. He didn’t mean to hurt Hyunjin. He just wanted to tell Hyunjin the truth.  
“Hi,” Hyunjin didn’t make eye contact. He just turned around and started filling the popcorn machine. Jisung sighed, leaving Hyunjin alone. He thought it was best to leave him be, as much as it hurt him and Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin did his best to keep interactions with Jisung to a minimum. That was until their breaks came around. Hyunjin was the first to clock out. He walked outside and sat on the sidewalk, grabbing his phone out of his pocket. He was laughing at a text Jeongin sent until he heard the door open, and soft footsteps coming near him. He didn’t have to look up to see who it was.  
“I already apologized for that night, Jisung,” he sighed. “I don’t know what else you want from me. I messed everything up.”  
“Hyunjin, please you didn’t ruin any-“  
“Jisung, don’t lie, that makes it worse.”  
“I’m not lying. You didn’t do anything wrong I just -“  
“I made you uncomfortable. I put something on you that you didn’t want. Like I said, my stupid feelings got in the way of everything, of our friendship. I thought you hated me. I didn’t come here for three days because I didn’t want you to be scared around me again. Scared that I’m gonna... try to... kiss you again. I’m so dumb for doing that. I cant forgive myself, I’m sorr-“  
“Don’t apologize again. Please just listen to m-“  
“Jisung, talking to you makes it worse because I still cant stop thinking about it. About you. It sucks and I hate it. I never wanted to feel like th-“  
“Hyunjin, baby, listen to me.”  
That shut Hyunjin up real quick. He finally looked up at Jisung, mouth slightly open. The other had a slight smirk on his face, clearly amused by Hyunjins reaction to the pet name. Hyunjin didn’t say anything, just watched as Jisung sat down beside him on the sidewalk (probably a little too close). Jisung thought about putting his hand in Hyunjins but stopped himself, knowing that Hyunjin was too sensitive for that right now.  
“You didn’t ruin anything, Hyunjin,” he chuckled. “Actually, you may have done something that will lead to some pretty good outcomes.”  
Hyunjin was confused but he let Jisung keep talking.  
“I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did. If I could do it over, I fucking would. But, um, I pulled away because...” he was fiddling with his hands, trying his best not to make this too awkward for himself and for Hyunjin. “I-I’ve never been k-kissed before.”  
It was Hyunjins turn to snicker. It lightened the mood, and Jisung playfully hit his shoulder.  
“Asshole, anyways. It’s not like I didn’t want to kiss you because, I really fucking do,” Jisung was now staring at Hyunjins lips so intently, he thinks a little bit of drool seeped out of his mouth. He really wanted to kiss Hyunjin. “I just didn’t want to disappoint.”  
Hyunjins mind was racing. A million thoughts a second, but the only thing he knew that he REALLY wanted to do was kiss Jisung. He didn’t say anything for a few seconds, but he was also looking at Jisung’s lips. The prominent cupids bow that made his lips look like a heart made Hyunjin sweat.  
They both started leaning in, the same actions as the other night but this time, Jisung wasn’t pulled away. He was still nervous, letting out a shaky breath, falling onto Hyunjins face. It sent chills down Hyunjins body. Jisung was completely still, his hands still in his lap, waiting for Hyunjin to take the lead, while Hyunjin settled one of his hands on the concrete, and the other on Jisungs thigh. Jisung sucked in a breath.  
The world stopped around the two boys. They only focused on each other and the way their lips molded together. Hyunjin places the softest but most perfect kiss on Jisungs lips. Jisung felt like he was floating. This was more perfect than he ever thought about. The kiss lasted six seconds, yes, Jisung counted. Neither boy wanted to stop, but seeing as they were outside, sitting right in front of their place of work, they both pulled away. Jisung finally moved, placing his hand on Hyunjins face. Both boys were staring in each other’s eyes, still processing what I had just happened. Hyunjin was the one to speak up.  
“I wish I could kiss you forever.”  
“Well, take me on a date first, cutie. Then you can have all the kisses you want.” They both laughed and leaned back in for another quick kiss. 

Hyunjin and Jisung have been on three dates so far, each of them ending the same way; Jisung walking Hyunjin home and kissing him goodnight. It was no secret that Hyunjin was a really affectionate and caring person (as was Jisung, what a perfect pair). So, Hyunjin invited Jisung to stay the night, claiming he was worried about Jisung walking home alone in the dark. Of course, Jisung said yes.  
Hyunjin gave the other boy a set of clothes to change into. He may have picked out clothes he knew would be big on Jisung so so he can see how adorable and tiny the other boy would look. When Jisung stepped out of the bathroom, Hyunjin had so many butterflies in his stomach and a blush on his cheeks. He didn’t know someone could be so cute. Jisung noticed his staring and smiled softly. He took Hyunjins cheek in his hand, giving him a gentle peck.  
“Let’s go to bed.”  
Hyunjin nodded. He grabbed Jisungs hands and guided him to the bed that he was already sitting on. They didn’t fall asleep right away. Jisung may have found his way on Hyunjins lap, and they may have made out for like ten minutes. When they were done, they parted lips and placed their foreheads together.  
They were facing each other on the bed, hands intertwined and legs tangled under the sheets. Hyunjin took his hand out of Jisung’s and started playing with the short boys fluffy hair. Jisungs eyes were closed, but he was smiling, feeling content with Hyunjins fingers running through his hair.  
“I’m really happy.” Jisung opened his eyes to look up at Hyunjin. Hyunjin was taken aback by the words, but he too felt incredibly happy at this moment. He smiled and wrapped his arm around Jisungs waist, pulling him flush against his chest.  
“I am too.” He kissed Jisungs head, while rubbing patterns on his back. “Goodnight, Sungie, sleep well.”  
“G’night.” He heard the soft voice against him say. He could tell Jisung fell right to sleep after he said that.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaa hello! I promise that my future writings will not involve a movie theater! I'm still new to ao3 so I'm also sorry if the tagging is weird, I'm not sure what I'm doing. I really am a sucker for any ship involving Jisung, he's so small and lovable hskjdhjkshkdj. Again, thank you for readinng!


End file.
